gojiratheking_blogfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Mythhunter
Cody Mythhunter is A Wizard who is supposedly the one who could save the spiral, A Magus Conjurer, aswell as A Duelist. In Wizard101, he is Gojira's avatar and as such appears in Wizard101 Videos by Gojiratheking. Powers Cody Mythhunter hasn't displayed much notable powers, other then that he most likely has incredible latent power (speculative, granted Grandmaster Ambrose's statements regarding Cody). He does seem to have knowledge of magic via the teachings of his teachers, however he is more efficent at magic usage with tools on-hand. His Cards are A Different Story, however, with much more to go off them. They are as follows: Spell Deck *Leprechaun - Cody summons A leprechaun to attack the enemy via throwing gold from A pot at it. *Pixie - A Fairy is summoned and Heals 400 damage, however only works on Cody. *Satyr - A Satyr is summoned and heals 860 damage to target, and can be selected who he heals. However, he can only heal 1 at A time. *Seraph - An Seraph is summoned, and casts A godly light upon targetted enemy. The Lowest Power coming from the attack is 335, while at best it's 395. *Spirit Armor - A Magical Shield is casted upon A target, and will absorb and stop any damage up to 399 total before being piereced by 400 damage or above. *Blinding Light - A Blinding Light stuns all enemies in the battlefield, preventing them from attacking. It only works to prevent one attack, as they will return to normal unaffected afterwards. *Blood Bat - A Mythical Blood Bat is summoned and attacks the opponent by lunging at them, or spitting A Ball of Acid at them. Does 70 to 110 damage. *Cyclops - A Cyclops is summoned and smashes the ground with his hammer, cracks in the earth move towards the opponent's direction and damage the opponent before the earth is sealed back up. Deals 265 to 325 damage. *Ether Shield - Creates two shields to lessen damage from the Life and Death Classes. *Cyclops Minion - Summons A Cyclops to help with the battle. The Cyclops will engage in battle until it is defeated, Cody is defeated, or the opponents are defeated. In all instances however, after the battle it will fade away. *Minotaur - A Minotaur is summoned, swinging it's axe at the opponent twice, first doing 50 damage then doing 445 damage. *Myth Prism - Converts any myth class attacks dealt to A opponent to storm attacks, however only works once before it must be cast again. *Mythblade - Adds 35% more damage upon impact to the next myth spell cody casts. Can work in conjuction with Myth Prism. *Troll - Summons A Troll who clobbers the opponent. Deals 178 to 210 damage. *Morganthe's Ardor - An Ardor of Morganthe lands onto the ground, and stomps on the ground. It creates cracks in the earth that, much like the cyclops' attack, seal up right after. However, A Strange toxin emerges from the broken ground. Deals 445 damage to all enemies. *Steal Charm - Steals any charm such as the "blades". *Shatter - If A Opponent has A shield similar to the shields The Wizards of The Spiral cast, this spell will immediately remove all of them from that opponent. *Major Crusade - Two Energy Balls descend from the sky and hit the opponent. Deals 95 Damage. *Spectral Blast - Randomly casts A Fire Attack that does 505 Damage, A ice attack that does 420 damage, or A Storm that does 635 damage to the opponent. *Precision - When Cody casts this on A ally, their next attack will have A 20% more chance to hit. However, this boost will only last one attack. Video Appearances Cody has appeared in all of GTK's videos involving wizard101. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoHRvu1p5L8 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYkBD1gMY2g Notable Battles Won Battles lost Weaknesses *He has no attacks without his spell deck *In spite of coming back after every match even if they fizzled, Cards are prone to fizzling. *Not as good of A Magic user without his wand *Weak in terms of durability *Over-reliant on attacks that take A Long time to prepare allowing for easy hits for enemies. This, combined with lack of shields, can lead to enemies (even weak enemies he has one-shotted before with no damage to himself inflicted) getting several hits in easily, leading to nearly losing the battle. *No Shields to protect him from the other classes and general attacks, as he only has two shields. *Cannot fight without mana. *Aside from minions, once their purpose as described is finished, all summoned creatures fade away. *Has issues fighting Opponents weaker then him. Trivia * His Power Level is based off his mana, which is that exact number. * It should be noted he fought prince gobblestone long before he gained A power level of 229. * His powers page doesn't include his pet's or his minions' spells.